


Yaoi fanclub v Syndrii

by RinaShi15



Category: Magi - Fandom, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Multi
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaShi15/pseuds/RinaShi15
Summary: Jak by to vypadalo kdyby v paláci existoval fanclub zaměřující se na vztahy mezi muži? Navíc tomu velí Yamuraha, obrázky kreslí Pisti a Alibaba píše úžasné příběhy s detailními popisy sexu.❗YAOI❗Ja'far x Sinbad, Masrur x Sharrkan x Yamuraiha





	1. Hlavní problém

**Author's Note:**

> ☆Takže... jsem napsala další příběh. Taky jste někdy přemýšleli co by se stalo, kdyby v Magi existoval yaoi fanclub

,,Máme tu obrovský problém! Proč vám ten plán nevyšel?! Takhle se nikam nedostaneme! Obrázky a příběhy nám nestačí!" ječela mágyně na osoby před sebou. Ti se jenom omluvně koukali na svého vůdce. 

  
,,Ale Yamuraiho! My se snažili! Oni jsou prostě tupí! Ja'far si myslí, že je to jenom žert a Sin nic nebere vážně!" oponoval jeden člen u stolu.

,,Správně! Myslel jsem, že je to moje poslední minuta života." přitakal další člen.

,,Takže mi chcete říct, že celý to plánování přišlo vniveč?" naštvaně řekla a čekala na vysvětlení, proč nic nevyšlo, tak jak má.

,,Omlouváme se." všichni řekli sjednoceně a pak odvážně promluvil jeden mládík: ,,Víš přece, že Ja'far myslí jen na práci a dohlíží na krále aby dělal svoje povinnosti. Není divu, že ty falešné milostné dopisy bral jako žert. Myslím, že ho nejvíc rozzuřilo to, že měl málo času na práci."

,,Asi máš pravdu Alibabo," přiznala čarodějnice, ,,máte někdo nějaký jiný nápad jak ty dvě hrdličky připojit k sobě?"

,,Já vím!" nadšeně vykřikla Pisti, ,,hodíme je spolu do skříně a počkáme než si uvědomí své pocity!"

,,No, úplně k zahození to není, ale mohli by jsme najít méně drastický nápad." zkonstatovala Yamuraiha.

,,Co zařídit aby oba dva měli volný den a poslat je někam na piknik?" navrhla jedna ze služek.

,,Jak to ale udělat? Víš, že Ja'far je prací posedlý!" namítala zase čarodějka.

,,A co třeba jednomu večer podstrčit afrodiziakum do vína a nechat je o samotě? Určitě by k něčemu došlo!" zasněl se Alibaba.

,,Alibabo," povzdechla si Yamuraiha, ,,za prvé - ne všechno musí vyjít podle tvých fantazií. Za druhé - komu bys chtěl dát ten nápoj? Víš přece, že Ja'far pozná otrávené pití."

,,To vím, proto bych to dal Sinbádovi, jafar by se o něj už postaral." vysvětlil svůj nápad a ignoroval první výtku o jeho fantazii.

,,Takže říkáš, že král by měl být v submisivní pozici? Vždyť je to nesmysl! Ja'far se k submisivitě přímo vybízí!" argumentovala rázně.

,,Ty to nechápeš! Zaslechl jsem v paláci, že tenhle králův poradce býval vrahem. Teď by to člověk do něj vůbec neřekl. Možná je zvenku milý člověk, ale co když má v posteli úplně jiný charakter? Mám i důkaz k této teorii - všichni víme, že Sinbad se vyhýbá práci. Jednou Ja'farovi došla trpělivost a přivázal ho k židli! To jasná známka BDSM! Z toho vyplývá, že by ho v posteli svázal a byl by na vrcholu!" vysvětlil s vášní. Ano, byl tím tak trochu posedlý.

,,Souhlasím s Alibabou. Už jste četli jeho poslední příběh? Dovolila jsem si nakreslit i obrázek! Podívejte se!" vytáhla kus papíru a všem ho ukazovala.

 

*všem se spustila krev z nosu*

 

,,Ehm, ehm," odkašlala si Yamuraiha, ,, připouštím, že je to možné. Co si o tom myslí ostatní?"

 

,,Uděláme to!"

 

,,Jo!"

 

,,Skvělý plán!"

 

,,Takže máme rozhodnuto! Alibabo je to na tobě, s afrodiziakem ti pomůžu. Budeš ale muset přijít na to jak ho dostat do Sinbáda." rozhodla čarodějnice s úsměvem. Alibaba se zděsil. 

 

,,Ale proč já?" ptal se blondýn zmateně. 

 

,,Protože je to tvůj nápad. Ja'far nás generály podezřívá, že děláme něco podezřelého. Kdežto ty jsi v jeho očích nevinný. Kdyby tak věděl, co píšeš. Asi by dostal infarkt." vysvětlila mu, proč zrovna on.

 

,,Vždyť je tu spousta jiných lidí, kteří by byli stokrát vhodnější než já!" argumentoval vážně. Opravdu nechtěl vést tuto akci. 

 

,,Alibabo," zamračila se čarodějka, ,,je ti známo, že tenhle spolek je tajný, že jo?" mladík v pochopení přikývl. ,,Nikdo se o tomhle nesmí dozvědět. Tahle role je pro tebe přímo dělaná! Nikoho by nenapadlo, že zrovna ty by jsi něco takového udělal. Navíc kdyby o tomhle spolku někdo věděl, tak by jsme nemohli dát nikoho dohromady!  Proto se každý tady chová jinak než venku. Rozumíš?"

 

,,Ano, chápu. Udělám to." poraženě řekl. V očích mu však hořelo odhodlání. 

 

,,Výborně. Jeden problém vyřešen. Má ještě někdo nějaké zajímavé informace (pozn. čti: drby)?" vyzvídala dál jakoby se před chvílí nic nestalo. 

 

,,Já mám něco zajímavého," řekl Spartos, ,,mám podezření, že Masrur a Sharrkan se dali dohromady."

 

,,Co!? Opravdu?" šokovaně se zeptala Yamuraiha. Alibaba si všiml krátkého smutku v jejích očích. _,,Že by ho měla ráda?"_ pomyslel si nejistě.

 

,,Vím, že to zní nemožně. Ale je to pravda. Stalo se to včera večer. Sharrkan se mu vyznal a Masrur jeho pocity přijal." vysvětlil saský šermíř jak to zjistil. 

 

,,Aha. Takže máme nový úkol. Poslouchejte," všichni nastražili uši, ,,pozorně sledujte každý jejich pohyb. Musíme získat další materiál. Koneckonců, nikdy toho nemáme málo. Jasný?" poručila všem. Všichni nadšeně přikývli a připravovali se na šmírování.

 

,,Tak pro dnešek zatím vše. Uvidíme se zase za týden. Hodně štěstí!" popřála všem hodně zdaru a pak ještě zavolala na Alibabu: ,,Ty pojď se mnou, dám ti ten lektvar. Nečekala bych, že se bude někdy hodit."

 

,,Dobře." souhlasil Alibaba a tiše šel za čarodějkou. Hlavu měl plnou plánování úkolu. Avšak jeho myšlenky přerušil křik. 

 

,,Hm? Co se děje?" ptala se Yamuraiha s otázkou v očích. 

 

,,Nevím," odpověděl Alibaba upřímně, ,,podívej, tam něco je." ukazoval na dvě osoby mířící jejich směrem. Byl to Sinbad a Ja'far. 

 

,,Yamuraiho! Alibabo! Pomoc!" volal král o pomoc. Oba se na sebe divně podívali a jen koukali jak ho jeho poradce dohání. 

 

,,Nikdo ti nepomůže Sine!" zakřičel na něj a poslal na krále dráty. Ty se omotaly okolo jeho nohou jak hadi a král Sindrie skončil na zemi u Alibabových bot. 

 

,,Tak a teď se hezky vrátíš do své kanceláře a uděláš to zatracený papírování. Chovej se aspoň jednou jako král a dělej svoje povinnosti!" křičel na něj. 

 

,,Ale Ja'fare! Vždyť je to nuda!" namítal Sinbad ležící na zemi.

 

,,Chtěl si být král, tak tady to máš! Jestli se budeš ulejvat, tak tě nadosmrti přivážu k židli a budeš dělat po zbytek svého života jenom práci. Rozumíš?" zašeptal smrtelně klidným hlasem s úsměvem na tváři. 

 

,,Co se stalo?" zeptala se Yamuraiha odvážně. 

 

Ja'far se na ně otočil a s klidnou tváří řekl: ,,Sin utekl od práce, tak jsem šel po něm."

 

,,Vidím." kývla a podívala se na krále trucujícího na zemi. 

 

,,Prosím, omluvte nás." řekl bývalý vrah a odcházel pryč. Krále táhnul za sebou jako právě ulovenou kořist. 

 

,,Vidíš! Já to říkal! Ja'far je na BDSM!" šeptal Alibaba. Celou tu dobu fascinován pozoroval podívanou před sebou. 

 

,,No jo. Ta tvoje fantazie. Přestaň slintat a jdeme." povzdechla si čarodějka a vyrazila do své laboratoře pro jeden lektvar. 

 

,,Už jdu, počkej!" vykřikl mladík a doběhl čarodějku. V hlavě se mu už rýsoval plán jak omámit Sinbada. _,,Jo, to by mohlo jít. Jenom to bude vyžadovat odvahu."_ zákeřně se usmíval. 

 

_,,Co se mu asi honí hlavou?"_ pomyslela si Yamuraiha když viděla děsivý pohled Alibaby. 


	2. Plán v pohybu

,,Ja'fare, pojď taky jednou se opít! Vždycky jenom pracuješ nebo jen sedíš a všechno sleduješ." stěžoval si Sin. Poradce zúžil oči a varovně mu řekl: ,,Někdo musí dávat pozor, co se děje."

,,Ale no tak! Jenom jednou!" prosil dál, avšak bez výsledku. 

,,Řekl jsem, že ne. Konec." ukončil prosby jedním slůvkem. 

Sinbad mlčky přikývl. ,,Takhle to nepůjde. Vždycky myslí jen na práci. Asi u něj nemám šanci." smutně přemýšlel. Svoje opravdové pocity si uvědomil až když se stal králem. Naznačoval mu, že ho má rád víc než jen jako dobrého přítele, ale Ja'far nic nechápal. ,,Nejspíš mu přidělávám jenom starosti." pomyslel si. 

,,Děje se něco? Vypadáš sklesle." podotknul bývalý vrah s obavami.

,,Kdybys jen věděl..." pomyslel si v hlavě ale nahlas řekl: ,,Jsem jenom trochu unavený. Pár sklenic vína a všechno bude fajn."

,,Kdyby jsi pracoval tak jak máš, tak by si neměl tolik práce." vytkl mu. 

,,Tohle už nevytahuj když je večer. Jdeme pít!" popadl poradce za ruku a táhl ho do jednoho podniku.

,,Já pít nebudu! Musím na tebe dávat pozor aby si něco nezkazil. Když jsi opilý, tak jsi snad ještě horší." nadával a vysmykl se mu z uchopení. 

,,Dobře, dobře. Chápu," připustil porážku, ,,tak rychle ať stihneme ostatní."

Ja'far si jen povzdech. ,,Ani nevíš jak moc tě chci políbit. Bohužel, tento vztah nemůže mezi námi existovat." odmítal svoje pocity. 

~~~

Když dorazili, všichni generálové už tam byli. Dokonce i Aladdin, Alibaba a Morgiana se tam ukázali. 

,,Jde se pít!" rozkázal a hned se posadil u stolu.

,,Dneska jste se opozdil, výsosti." promluvil Sharrkan sedící vedle Masrura. 

,,Ja'far mě nechtěl pustit." vysvětlil a svěsil ramena.

,,Zaslechl jsem, že jste se pokusil i utéct, ale chytil vás." prozradil nahlas. Bylo jasné, že už něco v sobě měl. 

,,Neměl jsem šanci." připustil. Drby se šířily opravdu rychle. 

,,Tak příště zkuste nějakou tu práci udělat." prohodila Yamuraiha naproti němu. 

,,Nemluvme o práci! Bavme se!" odmítal další řeči o práci. ,,Opravdu. Nejsou tím všichni už posedlí?" divil se v duchu. 

Všichni zajásali a pili dál. Asi o hodinu později byly všichni na mol. No, skoro. Alibaba se nějakým způsobem dostal vedle Sinbada a vyléval mu své srdce. 

,,Víš *škit*, je to nespravedlivý *škit*. Na Aladdina*škit* se každá holka *škit* hrne. Ale na mě *škit* nikdo," napil se, ,,asi *škit* za moc nestojim."

,,Ale to není pravda Alibabo. Jsi pohledný mladý muž. Určitě si někoho najdeš." povzbuzoval ho. ,,Jak jsem to dopad, že poslouchám nešťastného Alibabu." pomyslel si. 

,,Sinbade?" zeptal se najednou Alibaba. 

,,Ano?"

,,Víš, *škit* že máš hezký *škit* obličej." opile mu pověděl a zasmál se. 

Sinbad se zarazil a v duchu se usmál: ,,Alespoň někdo o mě jeví zájem, i když je opilý."  

,,Děkuju." podíval se na mladíka. Alibaba se usmál a otočil se pro další pití. 

,,Myslím, že už máš dost." zarazil ho a sebral mu alkohol. 

,,Nemám, *škit* a dej mi to zpátky." sápal se po Sinbádovi. 

,,Stačí Alibabo." zamítnul král. 

,,Takže *škit*si  myslíš, že taky *škit* za nic nestojim?" ublíženě se zeptal a do očí se mu nahrnuly slzy. 

,,P-počkej! Tak jsem to nemyslel." omlouval se fialovlásek. Ruku s pitím snížil, Alibaba toho využil a sebral mu to. 

,,Ha! *škit* Už to mám! *škit* Ty chceš *škit* taky!" prohlásil nadšeně. 

A než stačil Sinbad reagovat, Alibaba se napil a přitáhl si krále k polibku. Fialovlásek se zarazil, cítil charakteristickou chuť vína a automaticky to spolkl. Mladík ho dál líbal, nevědom na kom to vlastně lpí. Po chvíli se od něj odtáhl a dělal jakoby právě nepolíbil krále Syndrie. 

Tento malý okamžik však nezůstal bez povšimnutí. Ja'far, který v tichosti sledoval krále, byl v šoku. Potom se ale vzpamatoval a tvář se mu zamračila žárlivostí. Kdyby tam nebylo tolik lidí, tak by asi Alibaba už nebyl mezi živými. 

Yamuraiha, která vše v tichosti pozorovala, se usmívala s jiskrou v očích. ,,Takže takhle to plánoval. To bylo geniální! Ja'far dává největší pozor na krále, ostatním věnuje menší pozornost! Navíc tím polibkem probudí v jednom poradci žárlivost." ušklíbla se.

,,Chceš *škit* ještě?" zeptal se Alibaba a ukázal na pití, které sdílel polibkem.

,,Ne, děkuju." zdvořile odmítl a trochu se začervenal.

,,Sinbad se červená!" prohlásil Alibaba a radostí si stoupl. Jelikož toho vypil dost, tak se mu zamotala hlava a sletěl na zem. Všechno pití naneštěstí vylil. 

,,Au." zaúpěl a usnul. 

,,Dneska si se teda rozjel Alibabo." usmál se a zvedl mladíka ze země. ,,Kéž by mě takhle políbil Ja'far." přál si a rukou se dotknul svých rtů. Náhle na něj přišla velká únava a zívl si. 

,,Chceš jít už spát Sin?" zeptal se Ja'far zpoza něj. 

,,Cítím se nějak unavený. A to jsem toho moc nevypil. Papírování je vážně vyčerpávající." řekl a vstal od stolu. Ostatní se ještě bavili, tak se rozloučil a vyrazil se svým poradcem do paláce.

Jakmile zmizeli,otevřel blondýn jedno oko a tiše se zeptal: ,,Už jsou pryč?"

,,Vzduch je čistý. Můžeš přestat to divadlo." vesele prohodila čarodějka. 

,,Uf..." oddechl si, ,,myslel jsem, že nepřežiju."

,,Ja'far by ti neublížil. Byl jsi přece 'opilý'." uklidňovala ho. 

,,Nemůžu uvěřit, že to vyšlo." zajásal mladík. 

,,Já zas nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že si ho políbil. Máš teda odvahu." prohlásila a čekala jeho reakci. 

,,No, nic lepšího mě nenapadlo a potřeboval jsem vědět jak chutná." začervenal se a zadíval se na škrábanec na zemi. 

,,Zase ty tvoje příběhy? Že mě to nepřekvapuje." zavrtěla hlavou.

,,To teď stranou. Kdy pocítí účinek?" zeptal se zvědavě. 

,,Až dojdou do paláce, tak by se to mělo začít projevovat." vysvětlila Yamuraiha. 

,,A jak je to vůbec silný?" vyzvídal a natáhl se pro pití. Čarodějka se začervenala.

,,Docela hodně," připustila, ,,samozřejmě, že hlavní efekt se zaměřuje na vzrušení. Ale pomáhá to i uvolnit se. Takže myslím, že příprava nebude potřeba."

Alibaba s ruměncem na tvářích kývl a jeho fantazie začala pracovat na plné obrátky. Potom ho trkla jedna myšlenka. 

,,Hele Yamu," zavolal na ni, ,,že tobě se líbí Sharrkan?"

,,O č-čem to mluvíš?" zakoktala zděšeně. 

,,Všiml jsem si smutku v tvých očích, když se na poradě zjistilo o jeho vztahu." přiznal a upřeně ji sledoval pohledem. 

Yamuraiha sklopila hlavu a nic neříkala. Ruce se jí začaly třást. Potom promluvila tichým hlasem: ,,Není už to jedno?"

,,Ne, není. Miluješ ho?" 

,,Jo," přikývla, ,,opravdu moc. Nevím, co mám dělat! Přeju jim to, ale strašně to bolí." rozbrečela se. Alibaba ji objal a utěšoval. 

,,Neplakej, to přejde." uklidňoval ji. Na tváři mu byla vidět starost. Nechtěl aby se Yamuraiha trápila, ale netušil, co má dělat. 

,,To nepřejde. Mám pocit, že bez něj nemůžu žít!" naříkala dál. Obličej zabořila do Alibabova ramene.

Alibaba už nic neříkal. Jenom objímal čarodějku a snažil se najít řešení této situace. Ani jeden z nich si nevšiml, že jejich rozhovor byl odposloucháván Masrurem. Fanalisové mají přece úžasný sluch a zrak.


	3. Vyznání a vzrušení

Měsíční svit osvětloval cestu dvěma osobám v paláci. Náhle jedna zastavila a zadívala se na ten pohled. 

,,Dneska je krásný měsíc." prohodil do ticha Sinbad. 

,,Ano, to je." přitakal Ja'far. Na měsíc ani nekoukl. Zaujatě pozoroval královu tvář v měsíční záři. Hleděl i na ty fialové dlouhé prameny. Jak moc by je chtěl projíždět svými prsty.

,,Ja'fare?" vytrhl ho z myšlení hlas. 

,,Ano Sin?"

,,Měl by sis dát volno, vypadáš unaveně." poradil mu. 

,,A čí chyba to je." povzdech si. 

Sinbad neodpovídal. Náhle pocítil zvláštní teplo. Šířilo se všude po jeho těle. Ignorujíc tento pocit vyrazil do svých komnat. 

,,Sin? Jsi v pořádku? Tvůj obličej je červený." strachoval se Ja'far. 

,,To nic nen-" nedokončil větu a podlomila se mu kolena. 

,,Sinbade!" vykřikl poradce a poklekl vedle něj, ,,co se děje?! Jsi nemocný?"

,,Je m-mi strašné teplo." řekl a zrychleně dýchal. Zorničky měl rozšířené a třásl se. 

,,Že by tě někdo omámil? Ale jak?! Vždy kontroluji všechno pití!" vykřikl.

,,N-nevím," přiznal, ,,co teď? Všechno je tak horké."

,,Teď tě dostanu do postele. Můžeš vstát?" zeptal se Ja'far a modlil se ať tomu tak je. ,,Až zjistím, kdo to udělal, tak ho zabiju!" sliboval si v duchu.

Sinbad se pokusil postavit avšak bez úspěchu. Ja'far si povzdechl a pomohl mu si stoupnout. Sinbad se o něj opřel plnou váhou a vyrazili. Šlo to ale těžko. 

,,Je mi teplo," vydechl král a přitiskl se víc na svého poradce, ,,Ja'fare, jsi studený." natiskl se na něj ještě víc. 

,,Sine! Tímhle tempem nikam nedojdeme!" stěžoval si Ja'far. Nemohl se skoro hnout, jak ho Sinbad objímal. Začala z něj sálat vražedná aura. Došla mu trpělivost. 

,,Dobře, jak chceš! Udělám to tedy jinak!" rozhodl bývalý vrah. Odstrčil od sebe fialovláska a nabral ho do náručí. Jakožto assassin neměl s jeho vahou žádný problém. 

,,To bych do tebe neřekl Ja'fare." řekl král v jeho náručí. Rukama ho objal a tvář schoval do jeho krku. Nechtěl aby viděl jak byl v rozpacích. Vždycky si představoval, že to bude on, kdo ponese Ja'fara. Osud však rozhodl jinak. 

,,Situace si to vyžaduje." odpověděl s klidnou tváří. Ve skutečnosti měl opravdu velkou touhu políbit ho.

Po zbytek cesty ani jeden z nich nic neřekl. Mlčky položil krále na postel a chtěl odejít pro nějakého lékaře. 

,,K-kam jdeš?" zeptal se zmateně Sinbad. Momentálně měl pocit, že každou chvíli začne hořet. Potřeboval uvolnění, ale problém byl ten, že se stěží mohl pohnout. 

,,Pro doktora." jednoduše zodpověděl otázku. Musel rychle pryč nebo by se neudržel a skočil by na muže v posteli. Někdo jako on nemohl mít vztah s králem. 

,,Buď tady." dal rozkaz. Účinky drogy už plně účinkovaly. Nemohl pohnout ani prstem. Nechtěl aby Ja'far pro někoho šel. Styděl se za svůj stav. 

,,Nemůžu!" odmítal králův rozkaz. 

,,Proč?" zamračil se Sinbad. Byl rozrušený. Nechápal proč s ním Ja'far nechce zůstat. 

,,Do toho ti nic není!" odsekl naštvaně. Nevšiml si, jak se tato slova dotkla Sinbada. 

,,Nechápu." zklamaně řekl Sin. Viděl rozostřeně. Do očích se mu nahrnuly slzy. Okamžité neřešení jeho problémů mělo za následek nesnesitelnou bolest po celém jeho těle. Pevně zavřel oči a křečovitě se zhroutil do klubíčka. Prsty zatnul v pěsti. 

,,Sin!" volal na něj ale nemělo to účinek. Bolelo ho vidět Sinbada v bolestech. Položil mu ruku na rameno a zatřásl s ním. 

,,Nech mě," vzlykl, ,, nic nechápeš! Celou dobu se ti to snažím ukázat a ty nic! Ignoruješ mě! Teď ode mě dokonce utíkáš. To ti připadám tak hrozný?! Nikdy jsi si nevšiml co k tobě doopravdy cítím. Jsi opravdu nemilosrdný!" nevědomě mu vylíčil své city. Potom šokovaně rozšířil oči a odvrátil se od něj. 

Ja'far jenom zíral. Sinbad ho miloval! A on si ničeho nevšiml? ,,Jsem to ale slepý." zklamaně si pomyslel. ,,Omlouvám se Sin." omluvil se a vzal královu tvář do rukou. Otřel neposedné slzy a políbil ho. 

Jeho ústa byla velmi horká, pravděpodobně kvůli droze. Šokovaný Sin se na nic nezmohl. Dovolil útočníkovi plenit jeho ústa a užíval si to. Ja'far se pak odtáhl a podíval se mu do očí. 

,,Omlouvám se Sin, za všechno. Za moji neschopnost vidět tvoje pravé pocity. Za moji ignoraci tvého podezřelého chování. Za můj chladný přístup k tobě. Víš, také jsem tě v určitém okamžiku začal milovat. Nechtěl jsem ty pocity ale připustit. A nejsi hrozný! Odpustíš mi?" prosil o odpuštění. 

,,Je to pravda?" ujišťoval se Sinbad. Nemohl uvěřit svým uším! 

,,Ano, je." potvrdil Ja'far. 

,,Tak nikam nechoď a pomoc mi. Všude hořím!" stěžoval si fialovlásek. 

 

Ja'far se jen usmál a vrhl se na něj. Znovu ho vášnivě líbal a při tom mu sundaval oblečení. Jeho kůže byla horká, bradavky tvrdé a erekce vypadala velmi bolestivě. 

,,Rychle!" popoháněl ho Sin. Potřeboval to a hodně rychle. 

,,Opravdu, ta látka je hodně silná." okomentoval králův stav. Přisál se k jedné bradavce a všemožně ji lízal a kousal. Sinbadovy steny pro něj byly jako sladká melodie. 

,,N-nech je." zasténal fialovlásek. Tělo měl přecitlivělé a nemohl ovládat svůj hlas. 

,,A co by jsi chtěl můj králi?" ušklíbl se Ja'far. Líbilo se mu když ho mohl škádlit.

,,N-neprotahuj to!" vykřikl na něj. Moc to protahoval.

,,A co nemám protahovat?" zeptal se nevinně. 

,,Chci aby si mě šukal! Tak dělej nebo umřu!" zakřičel na něj netrpělivě. Z očích mu začaly padat slzy. 

,,Promiň Sin. Už jdu na to." ušklíbl se a převrátil krále na břicho. Pohled mu sjel na cukající se konečník. Rukou chytil jeho vzrušení a začal ho zpracovávat. Potom vrazil jeden prst dovnitř a byl překvapen, jak to šlo jednoduše. 

,,Ách!" zasténal Sinbad slastí. 

,,Páni. Jsi tak uvolněný. Ta droga má hodně účinků." pověděl mu a přidal další prst.

,,Sakra! Vykašli se na prsty a ošukej mě konečně!" netrpělivě zaječel. 

,,Jsi si jistý?" pro jistotu se zeptal. Měl podezření, že tohle Sinbad nikdy nedělal a nechtěl, aby se mu něco stalo. 

,,D-dělej!" prosil a tvář zabořil do přikrývky pod sebou. 

Ja'far se rychle slíkl a nasměroval svůj penis proti otvoru. Pomalu začal pronikat do Sinbadova těla. Zasténal jak to bylo úžasné. Horké teplo ho doslova vcucávalo dovnitř. 

,,Uh..." rozdýchával Sinbad nový zážitek. Tohle bylo vlastně poprvé, co to dělat s mužem. Díky droze byl krásně uvolněný a ani to tak nebolelo. 

,,Jsem tam celý." řekl bývalý vrah. Musel se ovládat aby hned nezačal přirážet. Nechtěl mu ublížit. 

,,Ja'fare?" promluvil Sin a trochu otočil hlavu. Oči měl plné slz a tváře rudé jako rajče. 

,,Bolí to?" zeptal se starostlivě Ja'far. 

,,Chci to tvrdě." prohlásil jakoby mluvil o počasí. 

Ja'far po chvíli přikývl, chytil tedy jeho boky a rychle začal přirážet. Oba dva sténali slastí a Sin obzvlášť. 

,,Ano! Víc! Těžší!" křičel Sinbad. Ja'far jako odpověď přidal ještě víc na tempu. Trochu změnil úhel a fialovláskovo tělo ztuhlo. Ja'far se ušklíbl, věděl, že narazil na jeho prostatu. Schválně tam pak přirážel.

,,N-ne." zasténal pod návalem slasti a s hlasitým výkřikem se udělal. 

,,To bylo rychlé, Sin. Vydrž ještě chvilku." okomentoval Sinbadův rychlý orgasmus a pořád přirážel. Taky se už blížil k vyvrcholení. 

,,To n-ne. Jsem zase tvrdý." zašeptal zděšeně Sinbad. 

Ja'far se k němu nahnul a pošeptal mu do ucha: ,,Tak se zase udělej. Jenom díky mému penisu uvnitř tebe." 

Sinbad se začervenal ještě víc a přikývl. Ja'far si pak přitáhl krále k polibku a společně přišli. 

,,Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem se udělal tak rychle." nevěřícně řekl Sin. 

,,Za to může to afrodiziakum." uklidňoval ho. 

,,Máš pravdu," přikývl, ,, jsem zase tvrdý, ale už se můžu hýbat."

,,Zase?" podivoval se bývalý vrah. 

,,A teď jsem na řadě já." zasmál se král a povalil svého poradce na záda a posadil se na něj. Nasměroval Ja'farovo vzrušení ke svému otvoru a rychle dosedl. Zasténal slastí. 

,,Teda Sinbade, nevěděl jsem, že se umíš chovat jako děvka." podotknul jeho poradce. Měl úžasnou podívanou. Sledoval jak jeho penis zajíždí do králova těla a pak opět vyjíždí. 

Sinbad nic neříkal. Jediné, co chtěl bylo zbavit se toho nesnesitelného tepla uvnitř něj. ,,Ach Ja'fare! Jsi tak tvrdý!" sténal. 

Ja'far přidržel jeho boky a opět silně přirážel. Sinbad se nezmohl na nic jiného, než na sténání. Zaklonil hlavu a jezdil na Ja'farovi. 

Ja'far měl ale jiný úmysl. Přitáhl si fialovláska k sobě a zajel mu prsty do vlasů. Rozvázal hedvábné fialové prameny a nechal je spadnout jako vodopád. 

,,Ách." sténal pořád král. Ja'far měl podezření, že zase bude a tak začal hladit jeho erekci. ,,Už!" vykřikl Sinbad a přišel do poradcovi ruky. 

,,Delikatesa." ochutnal Sinbádovo sperma.

,,Nelízej to." odvrátil pohled Sin. 

,,Proč? Není to špatné," řekl, ,,a ty ještě hýbej tvými boky. Zase jsi přišel první."

Sinbad přikývl a dal se do práce. Cítil Ja'farovo teplé sperma uvnitř něj. Hezky to po něm klouzalo. Schválně se stáhl svaly okolo penisu a poradce zasténal. 

,,Ano!" vykřikl Ja'far. Cítil, že je skoro tam. 

Sinbad se ušklíbl a náhle zatnul co nejvíc svaly a pocítil další vlnu tepla. 

,,To bylo báječné." vydechl Ja'far vyčerpaně. 

,,Ja'fare?"

,,Hm?"

,,Další kolo?"

,,Dej mi chvíli, puberťáku." pověděl mu poraženě. 

Sinbad na něm pořád seděl a přihlouple se usmíval. ,,To bude dlouhá noc." pomyslel si. 

A opravdu Sinbad byl neukojitelný - díky afrodiziaku. Ještě pár hodin se snažil ulevit králi. Naštěstí pak droga začala ustupovat a oba krátce na to usnuli vyčerpáním.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, jestli jste dočetly až sem GRATULUJI. Tahle kapitola se mi moc nepovedla 


	4. Ráno

Sinbad se probouzel do krásného nového rána. Nechtělo se mu ještě vstávat a tak zabořil hlavu do polštáře, který hřál a dýchal. 

,,Hm? Co to?" zmateně zamumlal a otevřel oči. Zjistil, že si ze svého poradce udělal polštář. Vybavila se mu vzpomínky z noci. Začervenal se když si uvědomil, co se stalo. ,,Sen to být nemohl, to bych v posteli neměl Ja'fara a nebolel by mě zadek." přemýšlel. 

,,Dnes nechci nic dělat." zasténal a objal tělo pod sebou. Pozoroval Ja'farovu klidnou nevinnou tvář. Líbily se mu pihy na jeho tváři - díky nim byl Ja'far roztomilý a vypadal jako andílek. Naneštěstí to bylo právě naopak.

Zaměstnán myšlenkami si nevšiml, že se bývalý vrah začíná probouzet. 

,,Sine?" zeptal se ještě v polospánku.

,,Dobré ráno." pozdravil ho s úsměvem. Byl šťastný, že se všechno mezi nimi ujasnilo a teď byli spolu. 

,,Dobré." kývl Ja'far. ,,Můžeš ze mě slízt? Jsi těžký." 

,,Když jsi mě včera nesl, tak ti to nevadilo." oponoval Sinbad. Schválně Ja'fara objal kolem hrudníku a nehodlal se pohnout. 

Ja'far si povzdechl. ,,To bylo protože si se nemohl hýbat. A teď slez!" odstrkoval ho za sebe avšak bez úspěchu. Sin se ho držel jako klíště. 

,,Jsem unavený." řekl fialovlásek a položil si hlavu tam, kde Ja'farovi tlouklo srdce. 

,,Sinbade, je ráno a to znamená, že se lidé budí a vstávají, protože v noci spali!" vysvětlil trpělivě jakoby mluvil k dítěti. Opět mu docházela trpělivost. Potom se zděsil: ,,Neříkej mi, že ta droga má ještě postranní účinky!"

Sinbad se začervenal a odmítal se podívat na Ja'fara. Ale odpověděl: ,,Žádné postranní účinky necítím. Jenom mě bolí celé tělo a nejvíc zadek."

,,Že mě to nenapadlo dřív, musíme tě umít," vzpomněl si, ,,podívej se na mne."

Sinbad neochotně zvednul hlavu a podíval se Ja'farovi do očí. Ja'far se pousmál na jeho chování. 

,,Vidíš, že to jde," vzal jeho obličej mezi své dlaně, ,,máš červené oči." řekl a přitáhl si ho blíž k polibku. Ja'far měl jasnou převahu a nedával mu šanci. Během polibku poradce ze sebe shodil krále a povalil ho pod sebe. Po chvíli se od sebe odtáhli a lapali po kyslíku. 

,,Netušil jsem, že umíš tak dobře líbat." ušklíbl se Sinbad. Nějakým způsobem nemohl přemoct Ja'fara. ,,Že by byl v posteli démon?" zamyslel se a zasmál se na myšlenku Ja'fara s rohy na hlavě. 

,,Co je tu k smíchu?" zamračil se bývalý vrah. 

,,Nic," odpověděl Sinbad, ,,proč se mračíš? Nejsi rád, že jsme spolu? Víš vůbec jak dlouho jsem do tebe zamilovaný." 

,,Taky tě miluju," dal mu pusu na rty, ,,ale vrtá mi hlavou, jak do tebe dostali to afrodiziakum. Každé pití projde kontrolou a není tu nikdo, kdo by tě chtěl využít. Napadá tě něco?" 

,,Upřímně, nevím. Včerejší večer nebyl moc zábavný. Vypil jsem i menší množství alkoholu a Alibaba byl depre-." nedořekl.

,,Parchant!" zaklel Ja'far, ,,určitě to udělal on! Viděl jsem jak se napil vína a políbil tě! Jsem si jistý, že za tím stojí on! Je MRTVEJ!" vražedně řekl a chystal se zvednout. V jeho hlase byla znát žárlivost. 

,,P-počkej! Alibaba za nic nemůže! Byl opilý!" chytil Ja'fara. 

,,Tomu nevěřím!" vyštěkl bývalý vrah a snažil se dostat ze Sinbadova sevření. Hněv mu zastínil jasnou mysl. ,,Co kdyby to byl smrtelný jed! Nebo nějaký lektvar ovládající mysl člověka? Co kdybych byl bez Sinbada? To bych nepřežil!" promítaly se mu různé myšlenky v hlavě. Podařilo se mu dostat na kraj postele a uniknout Sinbádovi. Ten neočekával úspěšný únik svého poradce a spadnul na zem. Samozřejmě, že oba byli stále nazí.

,,Au!" zaúpěl fialovlásek bolestí když spadnul na podlahu. ,,Ja'fare! Jestli opustíš tuto místnost a uděláš něco Alibabovi, tak ti to nikdy neodpustím!" naštvaně řekl a čekal až se Ja'far uklidní a pomůže mu z té podlahy. 

,,Omlouvám se," svěsil hlavu Ja'far, ,,kdybych tě ztratil, tak bych to nepřežil. Co kdyby v tom víně byl jed?!" 

,,Ja'fare, zeptáme se Alibaby, jestli s tím měl něco společného. Dobře? A teď mi pomoct vstát." poručil s neochotou v hlase. Byl úplně vyřízený. Cítil něco uvnitř něj a chtělo to vytýct.

,,Dobře. Tak tě jdeme umýt." nakonec kývl po dlouhém uvažování jestli má chudáka Alibabu zabít teď nebo později. Došel k Sinbádovi a zvedl ho bez námahy do náruče. Sin sykl na náhlý pohyb, ale nic neříkal. Potom zamířil do koupelny. 

,,Ty jsi plný překvapení." zasmál se král. Ruce obtočil kolem poradcova krku. 

V koupelně opatrně posadil Sina na mramorovou lavici a šel připravit koupel. Ještě štěstí, že měl soukromou koupelnu. Sinbad ho celou dobou mlčky pozoroval. Jakmile byla koupel připravena, Ja'far pobídl Sinbada a ten se zvednul. Jeho chůze byla nejistá a kostrbatá. 

,,Pomůžu ti." nabídl královi ruku a pomohl mu dojít k vaně. 

,,Jsem na tom opravdu zle, když nemohu ani chodit." zklamaně řekl Sinbad. S Ja'farovou pomocí se nakonec dostal do vody a slastně vzdychl na pocit teplé vody okolo jeho unavených svalů. Doufal, že ho Ja'far nechá na pokoji a nebude muset pracovat.

,,Promiň, je to má chyba." omlouval se Ja'far. Fialovlásek si povzdechl. Vzal svého milence za ruku a stáhnul ho do vany. Ja'far překvapeně zamrkal a s prázdným výrazem probodával usmívajícího se Sinbada. 

,,Tvůj výraz byl k nezaplacení," zasmál se král, potom jeho úsměv opadl: ,,Nic není tvá chyba. Naopak jsi mi pomohl! Nebýt tebe tak bych se zbláznil a ani by jsme neobjevili naše skutečné pocity. Miluju tě celým svým srdcem a jsem rád, že tu jsi se mnou." objal svého generála. 

,,Sin," zašeptal Ja'far, ,,nápodobně. Bolelo mě každý den tě vidět a chovat se jenom jeho přítel. Miluju tě." odtáhl se z jeho objetí a políbil ho. Tenhle polibek nebyl o tom, kdo je silnější. Ani nebyl vášnivý. Byl pomalý a nejistý. Jakoby to byl jejich poslední. 

,,A teď tě jdu vyčistit." prohlásil odhodlaně Ja'far a dal se do toho. Odsunul se od fialovláska a natáhl se pro nádobu s mýdlem. Potom vyčistil celé Sinbádovo tělo, včetně jeho konečníku. Sin pouze sykl na vniknutí prstů do jeho podrážděného řitního otvoru. Důvěřoval Ja'farovi, tak vše nechal na něm. 

,,Hotovo." dokončil čištění králova těla. 

,,Díky." řekl jediné slovo a objal svého generála.

Ja'far si povzdechl. Rád by takhle zůstal navždy, ale nemohl. Povinnosti volaly. Přemýšlel, jestli dnes nemá Sinbad zůstat v posteli. Pochyboval, že by někam došel, ale co má všem říct? Že je nemocný? To by hned poznali, že něco není v pořádku. 

,,Vím, co se ti honí hlavou. Neboj, půjdu pracovat. Myslím, že po této koupeli jsem nabral nějakou sílu." promluvil Sinbad. Zadek ho neuvěřitelně bolel, ale nechtěl vypadat jako slaboch. Navíc by bylo podezřelé zůstat v posteli a předstírat nemoc. 

Ja'far nakonec přistoupil na jeho návrh a šli se připravit na náročný den.


	5. Nepodceňujte Alibabu! A co Yamuraiha?

,,Jsi si jistý, že chceš opravdu jít pracovat?" zeptal se Ja'far krále asi po padesáté. Nemohl si pomoct, když viděl jak bolestivě chodí. 

,,Ano, jsem si jistý." ujistil ho po padesáté Sinbad. Měl co dělat, aby chodil normálně. ,,Jak moc se těším až zalezu do své kanceláře a budu tam sám. Aspoň budu moct odpočívat." Náhle se zarazil, když na konci chodby zahlédl jistého blonďáka. Byl to Alibaba. Ja'far si ho bohužel všiml také už vytahoval zbraně. Sinbad ho včas zarazil a zakýval hlavou, že ne. 

Ja'far poslechl a probodával Alibabu takovým pohledem, že i ten největší padouch by se styděl. Alibaba k nim pomalu došel a vypadal strašně. Pod očima měl veliké kruhy, vlasy měl neupravené a vypadal jako by se měl každou chvíli zhroutit. Ja'farův hněv trochu opadl, když si všiml mladíkova stavu. 

,,Proboha Alibabo! Co se ti stalo? Vypadáš strašně." vypadlo ze Sinbada. ,,Co se mu asi stalo tu noc? Počkat! Nevypil to víno taky?!" uvědomil si najednou. ,,Jestli ano, tak není viníkem!"

,,Dobré ráno králi Sinbade a pane Ja'fare," poctivě je pozdravil a oba dva kývli také na pozdrav, ,,já vlastně nevím. Moc si toho nepamatuju. Mám jen pocit, že jsem udělal něco trapného. V noci jsem vůbec nemohl spát. Bylo mi děsné vedro. Teď to není o nic lepší. Mám pocit, že mi praskne hlava a každou chvíli usnu." vysvětlil svůj stav a skoro se rozbrečel.

,,Vždyť je jasný, že to neudělal on!" problesklo jim hlavou. 

,,Jak jsem ho mohl obviňovat! Jestliže polibkem dostal to víno do Sinbada, tak to musí znamenat, že tím byl také ovlivněn. On je taky oběť!" roztálo Ja'farovi srdce při pohledu na utrápeného Alibabu. 

,,Víte, co se včera dělo?" zeptal se potichu mladík. Vypadal, že se sotva udrží na nohou. 

,,Nic zajímavého." rychle odvětil král a dodal: ,,Ty by jsi měl jít odpočívat. Asi jsi snědl něco špatného. Vlastně, zajdi radši za Yamuraihou." řekl mu. 

,,Půjdu pro jistotu s tebou." prohlásil Ja'far nečekaně. Cítil se strašně, když obviňoval Alibabu a teď se ukázalo, že nic neprovedl. 

Alibaba jenom nechápavě zíral. Chtěl něco namítnout, ale raději nic neříkal. 

,,Tak jdeme," pobídl Alibabu generál, ,,očekávám, že až se vrátím, budeš dělat svoji práci." pohrozil Sinbádovi. Ve skutečnosti se jenom přetvařoval. Nechtěl, aby Alibaba měl nějaké podezření, že je něco jinak. 

Naneštěstí Sinbad ani Ja'far neměli tušení, že Alibaba všechno naplánoval.  

~~~

,,Přenechávám Alibabu do tvé péče Yamuraiho." řekl Ja'far čarodějce, když dorazili do její laboratoře. Alibaba během cesty skoro dvakrát upadl, ale díky Ja'farovi se mu nic nestalo. 

,,Nech to na mě." usmála se Yamuraiha. ,,Z toho co zatím vidím, si myslím, že je to nedostatek spánku a asi nějaký silný alkohol." zkonstatovala mladíkův stav. 

,,Dobře," kývl bývalý vrah, ,,tak já tedy jdu." oznámil a odešel za Sinbadem. Musel ho jít okamžitě zkontrolovat, jestli je v pořádku. 

Yamuraiha se pak výrazně podívala na Alibabu: ,,Jelikož si to nevypil, ale měl jsi to v ústech, tak se to projevilo minimálně. Byla to velmi silná látka. Máš štěstí, že jsi z toho vyšel tak lehce."

,,Díky za varování. Naštěstí to ale fungovalo a teď jsou spolu!" zajásal a radostí by nejraději skočil, ale netroufal si stoupnout. 

,,Nikdy bych nečekala, že je takhle převezeš! A obzvlášť Ja'fara!" udiveně podotkla čarodějka. 

,,Já taky ne. Musel jsem se hodně snažit, abych přesvědčil Ja'fara, že jsem nevinný." povzdechl si Alibaba. Seděl na židli a snažil se zůstat vzhůru. 

,,Běž do postele a snaž se si odpočinout. Účinky by měly být už pryč." nakázala Yamuraiha. 

,,Dobře. Můžu se tě ještě na něco zeptat?" zeptal se ještě Alibaba. 

,,Hm? A na co?" pozvedla obočí čarodějka. 

,,Jak to vyřešíš se Sharrkanem?" zvědavě se optal. Bylo mu líto, že Yamuraiziny (jak se to do háje skloňuje?!) pocity nemohly být opětovány. 

Yamuraiha se smutně usmála a bylo poznat, že má slzy na krajíčku: ,,Nechám to tak, jak to je. Nechci ho zatěžovat mnou."

,,Ale Yamuraiho! Musíš mu to aspoň říct! Tímto způsobem si budeš jenom ubližovat." přesvědčoval ji blonďák. 

,,Jak říkám, nechej to tak, jak to je. Nepleť se do toho." zarazila jeho slova. Nechtěla aby se do jejích citů někdo motal. 

,,Já..." chtěl něco říct, ale nevěděl co.

,,Nic Alibabo. Jsi dobrý přítel a oceňuji tvoji pomoc, ale prosím, nemíchej se do toho," řekla potichu, ,,teď jsi do postele než mi tu usneš. Zvládneš tam dojít sám?"

,,Jo, myslím, že to nějak dokážu." sebevědomě řekl a pousmál se na Yamuraihu: ,,Věřím, že najdeš lásku."

,,Já taky." odpověděla čarodějka a vyprovodila Alibabu ze svých komnat. 

Opět si nevšimli, že Masrur stál pod otevřenými okny a celý rozhovor poslouchal. 

Masrur si povzdechl, nevěděl jak má tohle vyřešit. Byl šťastný, že má Sharrkana. Ale Yamuraiha ho také milovala. Zbystřil, když zaslechl povědomý zvuk a neslyšně vyskočil na malý balkón. Ztuhl na pohled, který se mu naskytl. Yamuraiha seděla na zemi a vzlykala. Proudy slz jí stékaly po tvářích a třásla se. Najednou něco začala říkat. 

,,Takhle nemůžu! Jsem strašná. Jak tu mám žít, když je tady on. Bolí mě, když ho vidím. Nejlepší by bylo kdybych zmizela. Nikoho bych nezatěžovala, obzvlášť ty dva. Určitě všem bude lépe beze mě. Sharrkan by určitě oslavoval, že jsem konečně odešla z jeho života a už by měl ode mě pokoj." dostala ze sebe mezi vzlyky. 

Masrur se na to nemohl dívat, ani poslouchat. Nechtěl, aby Yamuraiha odešla. Vždyť neměla kam! Tohle byl její domov. Nemohla všechno jen tak opustit. Fanalis se v tu chvíli rozhodl. Našel způsob, jak to vyřešit. 

,,Yamuraiho." zavolal na ni. Čarodějka překvapeně nadskočila. Nevěděla, že tu někdo byl. Šokovaně se dívala na Masrura a nic neříkala. 

,,Yamuraiho." znovu promluvil Masrur a vydal se k ní. 

,,M-Masrure? Co tu děláš?" zmateně se zeptala a rychle si utíkala slzy. ,,Snad nic neslyšel." doufala v mysli. 

,,Zaslechl jsem tvůj rozhovor s Alibabou včera. A teď i tento. Je pravda, že jsi zamilovaná do Sharrkana?" šel přímo k věci. 

Yamuraiha pohledem hipnotizovala zem a tiše panikařila: ,,Co mám dělat? Všechno slyšel! Určitě mi přišel říct ať odejdu a nikdy se nevracím." nakonec mlčky přikývla. Neodvažovala se podívat na Masrura. Nechtěla vidět jeho obličej plný hněvu a zklamání. 

,,Yamuraiho, nezlobím se. Chápu tě. A nikam odcházet nebudeš. Podělím se s tebou o Sharrkana." vysvětlil jí jinou cestu. Čarodějce se rozšířily oči a pohlédla na fanalise.

,,Co to říkáš?" nechápavě se ptala. 

,,Podělím se o něj." zopakoval.

,,Ale proč? Vždyť ty ho miluješ a on tebe. Proč bych se mezi vás měla plést?" nechápala pořád čarodějka. V hloubi duše se radovala, že ji tohle Masrur navrhl, ale bylo to špatné. 

,,Protože si myslím, že je to oboustranné. Mám pocit, že Sharrkan pro tebe má stejné city, ale bojí se je přiznat. Spíš má strach z mé reakce." odůvodnil ji svůj názor. 

,,Opravdu?" ujišťovala se Yamuraiha. Srdce ji rychle tlouklo z překvapivého zjištění. Otázkou ale je, co dál. ,,A tobě to nevadí?" zajímala se dál. ,,Myslela jsem, že Masrur je majetnický typ člověka. Nečekala bych, že by se o něj podělil."

,,Nevadí. Pokud mi ho úplně nepřebereš, jsem s tím v pořádku." promluvil sebejistě.

,,Nepřeberu, přísahám." přísahala Yamuraiha. Usmála se. Už nebrečela. 

,,Dobře," kývl, ,,večer přijď do Sharrkanových pokojů. Přiznáš se mu a uvidíš, co ti řekne. Nic mu nenaznačím, bude to pro něho překvapení." řekl ji.

,,Přijdu. Moc děkuju." vděčně se usmála a vstala ze země. 

,,To nic není." odvětil fanalis a s omluvou odešel. Musel jít za svým milencem. 

,,Tak tedy večer. Doufám, že najdu dost odvahy tam vůbec přijít." povzdechla si a přemýšlela, jak mu to má říct. 

☆při psaní této kapitoly jsem se hodně bavila, udělala jsem z Alibaby dobrého herce, nemyslíte?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> při psaní této kapitoly jsem se hodně bavila, udělala jsem z Alibaby dobrého herce, nemyslíte?


	6. Opravdu Sharrkan miluje Yamuraihu?

Yamuraiha váhavě stála před Sharrkanovými pokoji. Skoro sem nervozitou ani nedošla. Sebrala všechnu odvahu, co měla a zaklepala.

,,Dále!" zakřičel Sharrkan. ,,Kdo to v tuhle dobu mohl být?" pomyslel si a podezřele se podíval na Masrura. Ten jenom pokrčil rameny jako že nic neví a objal šermíře na posteli. Dveře se otevřely a do pokoje vešla Yamuraiha. Sharrkan zúžil oči. 

,,Dobrý večer." pozdravila je nesměle. Bylo vidět, že je hodně nervózní. 

,,Co potřebuješ?" zeptal se zmateně šermíř. Chtěl se odtáhnout od Masrura, ale nenechal ho jít. S povzdechem rezignoval a uvolnil se do jeho objetí. 

Yamuraiha sklopila hlavu a nervózně přešlapovala na místě: ,,Chtěla jsem ti něco říct." špitla. 

,,A co by to jako mělo být? Víš, nechci se s tebou dneska hádat." nevrle promluvil šermíř. 

,,No..." začala říkat ale to bylo všechno, co ze sebe dostala. 

,,Tak co?" netrpělivě se ptal Sharrkan. Chtěl vědět, proč za ním přišla. Trochu ho udivovalo, že neříkala nic o Masrurovi. 

,,Vím, že mi asi neuvěříš, ale pravda je to, že tě MÁM RÁDA!" vykřikla najednou a začervenala se. 

,,Co to říkáš za nesmysly? Taky tě mám rád." zmateně řekl Sharrkan. Z nějakého důvodu byl do jisté míry šťastný, že mu to čarodějka řekla. Nechápal, ale proč. ,,Mám přece Masrura, tak proč cítím něco podobného i k ní?"

,,A-ale ty jsi to nepochopil! Já to myslela jinak! Já tě mám ráda víc než jako přítele! Já jsem se do tebe zamilovala." bez rozmyslu vyřkla ona osudná slova. Potom si uvědomila, že to řekla příliš rychle. Neodvažovala se podívat na Sharrkana. Věřila, že ji Masrur řekl pravdu, ale stejně o tom pochybovala. 

Sharrkan nenacházel slov. ,,Yamuraiha mě miluje? Ale proč? Vždycky začíná naše hádky! Tomu nevěřím! Mám Masrura a ten mě miluje. Pravda, cítil jsem tyto city i k ní, ale to už je minulost." přemýšlel v myšlenkách. Myslel si, že Yamuraihu přestal milovat, ale jeho srdce říkalo něco jiného.  Nechtěl si to však připustit. 

,,Miluju tě." zopakovala čarodějka. Sharrkan si povzdechl, naznačil muži za sebou ať ho pustí a šel k čarodějce. 

,,Omlouvám se Yamu, ale nemohu přijmout tvoje pocity. Už někoho mám. Je mi líto. Určitě najdeš někoho jiného." odmítnul ji se smutným výrazem.  

,,A-ale..." rozbrečela se Yamuraiha. ,,To nemůže být pravda! On lže. Neměla jsem sem chodit, že já už neodešla. Nezasloužím si tady být." křičela ve své mysli. 

,,Promiň." znovu se omluvil šermíř. Bolelo ho vidět Yamuraihu v tomto stavu, ale jinak to nešlo. 

Yamuraiha se stále nepohla z místa. Doufala v nějaký zázrak. Nemohla uvěřit, že ten hloupý šermíř je tak tupý! Zoufale se podívala na Masrura. 

Masrur celou dobu neřekl ani slůvko. No, taky nebyl moc výřečný. Jeho Sharrkan byl opravdu slepý, když přišlo na city. Nechtěl aby Yamuraiha odešla. To ale šermíř nevěděl. 

,,Sharrkane, jsi si jistý?" promluvil poprvé za celou dobu. Šermíř se na něj podivně podíval.  

,,Jestli si sem jistý? Jasně, že jo. Když mám tebe, tak ji nepotřebuju." naštvaně řekl. Potom se zarazil. Takhle to říct nechtěl. ,,Yamu, já to tak nemyslel..." 

Yamuraiha šokovaně stála. Krutá slova ji probodávala srdce. Bolelo to. ,,Takže jsem nepotřebná? To si o mě doopravdy myslí? Já blbá! Že se na toho kreténa nevykašlu!" začala se třást. Pohlédla na šermíře: ,,Sbohem necito!" vykřikla na něj a se slzami v očích utekla pryč. Taky nezapomněla hlasitě prásknout s dveřmi. 

Sharrkan zaraženě zíral na místo, kde před chvílí stála čarodějka. Trochu to přepískl. Chtěl jít za ní a omluvit se jí, ale bál se, že ho vyžene. 

,,Jdi za ní." řekl Masrur. 

Sharrkan si povzdechl: ,,Musí se s tím vyrovnat. I Když jsem ji řekl tak hrozné věci."

,,Mýlíš se, jdi za ní a řekni jí, co k ní cítíš. Vím, že máš Yamuraihu rád." vysvětlil Masrur. Sharrkan se tvářil zmateně. 

,,Nemýlím se. Ano, dříve jsem ji miloval, ale teď miluju tebe. Tobě to snad nevadí?!" naštvaně odvětil. 

,,Mýlíš se," zopakoval, ,,pořád ji miluješ. Víš, včera jsem ji našel brečet a mluvila o tom, že ji bolí vidět tě a mluvit s tebou. Říkala, že klidně i odejde pryč aby zmírnila bolest. Řekl jsem ji aby dneska přišla a přiznala se ti. Také jsem ji řekl, že mi nevadí se o tebe podělit." domluvil.

,,To nemyslíš vážně?! Nemůže odejít! A co myslíš tím podělit se o mě? Nejsem věc!" protestoval šermíř. ,,Tak proto řekla sbohem. Chce odejít. To ji nedovolím!"

Masrur neodpověděl, zvednul se z postele, přešel k Sharrkanovi a pevně ho objal. Poté mu zašeptal do ucha: ,,Jsem hodně majetnický, nerad se dělím. Ale tvoje srdce patřilo Yamuraize dřív než mě. Vidím, jak na ni koukáš. A taky nechci aby odešla. Proto ji nechám, aby byla s tebou."

Sharrkan se opřel do jeho objetí a naslouchal druhému. ,,Opravdu ti to nevadí?" ujišťoval se. Masrur do něj viděl jako do otevřené knihy. Měl pravdu, že pořád miluje čarodějku, ale ze strachu, že by ztratil Masrura, mu to neřekl. 

,,Nevadí mi to," sjel jednou rukou na jeho zadek a stiskl ho, ,,připrav se ale, že zítra nevstaneš z postele. Ani netušíš, jak moc tě chci přehnout."

Sharrkan se začervenal. ,,Opravdu miluju Yamuraihu, ale stále mám pocit, že to není v pořádku. Proč stejné city cítím k dvěma lidem?" urputně přemýšlel. 

,,Pořád si nejsi jistý? Jednoduše za ní jdi a řekni jí to. Počkám tady." povzbuzoval šermíře. Uvolnil silné paže a nechal Sharrkana jít. 

,,Udělám to a vrátím se." ujistil fanalise a lehce ho políbil na rty. ,,Dnešní noc ti vynahradím." provokativně se usmál a šel najít čarodějku. 

Masrurovi se rty zahnuly do mírného úsměvu. Sedl si zpátky na postel a čekal až se ty dvě hrdličky vrátí. Už se nemohl dočkat na dnešní noc. Tón, který Sharrkan použil, obvykle znamenal žhavý a tvrdý sex. ,,Zajímalo by mě jestli se Yamuraiha připojí..."

~~~

Sharrkan hledal všude možně, ale bez úspěchu. Nemohl Yamuraihu vůbec najít. ,,Mysli, kam by asi tak mohla jít? V pokoji není, v laboratoři také ne. Kam se sakra schovala?" přemítal v hlavě možnosti. 

,,Zkusím ještě zahradu." rozhodl se. 

Jakmile tak došel, tak se všude rozhlížel. Volal její jméno ale nic. Zklamaně došel až k nejvzdálenějšímu koutu a něco zaslechl zpoza stromu. Potichu došel k místu a spatřil Yamuraihu. Ona si ho však nevšimla. Seděla tam v klubíčku, nohy měla přitažené k hrudi a plakala. 

,,Yamu..." zašeptal zkráceně její jméno. Čarodějka se lekla a chtěla utéct. Sharrkan byl však rychlejší, bez zaváhání si přitáhl Yamuraihu do náruče a odmítal ji pustit. 

,,Pusť mě! Nech mě na pokoji! Musíš mi to dělat!? To ti to nestačilo? Jsem přece nepotřebná, tak mě nech jít!" snažila se vymanit z jeho objetí. Po pár minutách to vzdala a opřela se o jeho hruď. Pořád ji padaly slzy z očí. 

,,Omlouvám se," řekl po chvilce, ,,neuvědomil jsem si, že moje láska k tobě ve mě stále přetrvává. Myslel jsem si, že Masrur zaplní tu prázdnotu, ale není to ono. Něco prostě chybí. A myslím, že to jsi ty. Miluju tě." 

Yamuraiha zamrkala. Poslední slzy opustily její krásnou tvář. Než mohla něco říct, tak jí šermíř políbil. Ne vášnivě, ale lehce, jako by se bál, že se každou chvíli rozpadne. 

,,Odpustíš mi?" podíval se jí do očí. 

Yamuraiha se usmála a potom mu skočila kolem krku: ,,Odpustím ti, ale pod jednou podmínkou a ta je, že kvůli mě neopustíš Masrura."

,,Samozřejmě že ho neopustím. Oba vás miluju! A co ty? Nevadí ti, že je se mnou Masrur?" rozpačitě se zeptal. Přece jen, když se k nim Yamu připojí, tak pravděpodobně budou spolu i spát. A to znamená, že uvidí, jak s Masrurem má sex. No a taky moc dobře ví, že je opravdu hlasitý. Nemluvě o jednom fanalisovi...

,,To mi vůbec nevadí! Jediné, co chci, jsi ty. Moc tě miluju." bez problémů řekla. Bolest a smutek se rozplynul a nastoupilo štěstí a láska. Takže její hlava už neřešila, co bude dělat bez Sharrkana. Temná stránka mysli se probudila. ,,Uvidím, jak si to Masrur se Sharrkanem rozdávají!" ozvala se úchylná myšlenka. Duše yaoistky se nezapře...

,,No... chceš se vrátit za Masrurem?" navrhl a trochu se začervenal, ,,já mu něco slíbil." zamumlal dodatečně. 

Čarodějka se nevinně usmála a kývla. Byla šťastná, že její láska byla nakonec opětována. ,,Zajímalo by mě jestli dneska ztratím svoje panenství." zamyslela se. Jenom pomyšlení na to ji znervózňovalo. Trochu se styděla a co když to bude bolestivé? Také netušila jak bude reagovat Masrur. 

,,Tak jdeme." zavelel, chytil ji za ruku a vydali se zpět do jeho pokoje. Yamuraiha si všimla, že byl trochu nervózní, ale to byla ona taky. Aby ho uklidnila, tak mu objala ruku. Sharrkan se trochu zarazil, nijak to nekomentoval. Jenom ji stiskl jako poděkování ruku a pokračovali dál.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> musím říct, že psaní této kapitoly mi dělal trochu problém ale dopsala jsem ji!


	7. Masrur x Sharrkan x Yamuraiha - část 1

Masrur trpělivě čekal na příchod těch dvou. Přemýšlel, jestli se k nim Yamuraiha připojí. Měl tušení, že Yamuraiha ještě nemá žádné zkušenosti. ,,Mám pocit, že tahle noc bude zajímavá."

Hned po této větě se otevřeli dveře a vešel Sharrkan s Yamuraihou v ruce. ,,Takže to nakonec dopadlo dobře, jsem rád." řekl jim. Trochu žárlil, že to není on, kdo drží Sharrkana, ale bude si muset zvyknout. 

,,Jo." potvrdil šermíř. Vypadal šťastněji než před tím. Yamuraiha pouze přikývla a také vypadala šťastně. 

,,Takže, co teď bude?" nesměle se zeptala čarodějka. 

,,Původně jsme měli s Masrurem... vždyť víš... Ale teď nevim." snažil se jí vysvětlit Sharrkan, že měli v plánu mít pořádný tvdrý sex. 

,,Obvykle nejsi stydlivý, Sharrkane. Je to proto, že tu nejsme sami?" optal se Masrur úmyslně. Kápnul na to. Šermíř zrudl jako rajče. 

,,B-buť zticha!" zakrýval svoje rozpaky marně. Naneštěstí měl fanalis pravdu, styděl se. Yamuraiha tiše sledovala jejich rozhovor. 

,,Vždycky sténáš vážně hlasitě. Dokonce po mě chceš abych přirážel tvrději. Vlastně bych řekl, že jsi masochista." mluvil klidně. Bavilo ho, škádlit ho. 

Yamuraiha byla v nebi. Okamžitě se jí fantazie rozjela a vymýšlela všechno možné. Nevěděla, že šermíř byl masochista. 

,,Neříkej to tak!" bránil se dál. Masrur ho pořádně zahnal do kouta. ,,Jen počkej! Tohle ti nezapomenu." slíbil si. 

,,Přiznej si to, je to pravda. Co si myslíš ty?" obrátil se na čarodějku. 

,,Já... nevím." přiznala Yamu. No, nemohla přece říct, že páruje muže mezi sebou a že by chtěla vidět jak si to rozdávají. 

Masrur se zvedl, přešel k šermíři a přitáhl si ho přes protesty k sobě. Potom ho políbil. Přímo před Yamuraihou. Tvrdě jazykem plenil vnitřek jeho úst. Nedával mu žádnou šanci dominovat. Pravou rukou mu sjel na pozadí a provokativně zajel mezi jeho půlky. Sharrkan se pokusil vzdorovat, ale bez úspěchu. Rezignovaně obejmul Masrura kolem trupu a snažil se nemyslet na Yamuraihu, která je sledovala. 

Masrur po chvíli ukončil polibek a nechal Sharrkana, aby se nadýchal tolik potřebného kyslíku. 

,,Ah...ahh. Tohle ti nedaruju." dostal ze sebe Sharrkan. Popadal dech jako kdyby běžel maratón. Oči měl trochu uslzené a obličej červený rozpaky. I nohy se mu trochu třásly. 

,,To chci vidět." ušklíbl se Masrur. Pořád měl v rukou šermíře a nevypadalo, že by se ho chtěl vzdát.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se všem, kteří čtou tento příběh, ale obávám se že mi došli nápady na dokončení příběhu. Prozatím mám napsanou jenom tuto část. Slibuju, že ji jednou dopíši. 
> 
> Děkuju za pochopení


End file.
